Yuugao
by AnimaeChina
Summary: UsagixKurama or if you want to be specific; SerenityxYouko Kurama. I got the idea from Wowie, one of my fav authors. I asked her if I could use her idea too, and she gave me her permission. If you have read her story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. Takeuchi Naoko-sensei and Kodansha own BSSM. Togashi Yoshiro-sensei and Shueisha Jump own YYH. Don't you think it's funny that Takeuchi Naoko-sensei and Togashi Yoshiro-sensei are married?

Author's Note: So I won't confuse anyone, I am using stuff from both the BSSM anime and manga. I'm also very sorry if I got some things wrong with (Youko) Kurama and Kanoe because I haven't seen all of YYH. I've only read scanlations from YYH manga in English, and the translations from where they stopped to where Yuusuke is fighting Suzaku.

Yuugao

By AnimaeChina

Prologue

Queen Serenity was in her daughter's bedroom, Princess Serenity, remembering what happened before this crisis. 

*Queen's Flashback* 

_"Okaa-sama I would like to go to Earth!" Declared Princess Serenity._

Queen Serenity frowned slightly at her daughter, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea." She contemplated.

"Okaa-sama~~~! I promise I'll be careful! To be safe, I'll make sure to bring one of the senshi with me. How about I bring Sailor Venus along with me? Would that be all right?" Princess Serenity suggested.

Queen Serenity sighed in defeat, "All right, you may go but make sure you stay with Sailor Venus the entire time."

Princess Serenity squealed in delight and hugged her mother tightly, affectionately.

"Arigato, okaa-sama!" She said and then ran off to find Sailor Venus.

"I hope I didn't make a mistake." Queen Serenity thought grimly. 

*End Queen Flashback*

"My daughter, I hope you are all right." She wondered out loud.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. Takeuchi Naoko-sensei and Kodansha own BSSM. Togashi Yoshiro-sensei and Shueisha Jump own YYH. 

Yuugao

By AnimaeChina

Chapter 1

Sailor Venus was in her room sitting in front of her vanity frowning at her reflection. Then she stood up and banged her fist against the frame of the mirror.

"I can't believe I let the princess be kidnapped!" She thought angrily.

*Venus Flashback*

_Princess Serenity is around in a forest giggling. She sees a bed of flowers and runs over there._

"Princess! Slow down!" Sailor Venus yelled.

Princess Serenity stopped and turned around seeing Sailor Venus catch up with her. Sailor Venus ran to her without losing her breath.

"Gee princess, you really are a kid." Sailor Venus teased.

Princess Serenity giggled, "Gomen nasai, Venus I'm just really happy to be on Earth." Princess Serenity walked over to the bed of flowers and started picking some up.

Sailor Venus sat down next to Princess Serenity and sighed, "I can understand why you are so happy; it's because this planet has the most life out of the whole Solar System."

Princess Serenity and Sailor Venus enjoyed the comforting silence of he forest, but then things got too quiet.

"Venus, it's getting kind of eerie around here." Princess Serenity whispered.

"Yeah, let's go." Venus replied getting up. Princess Serenity quickly followed her example. As soon as they started walking they heard footsteps. Sailor Venus took Princess Serenity's hand and sped up. Then they heard more footsteps and went even quicker. Each time they hurried they kept on hearing more footsteps. When they were a couple feet from an opening they were ambushed by a bunch of demons.

"Crescent Boomerang!" Sailor Venus yelled. The boomerang sliced through many demons. After a couple of minutes it returned to her hand.

Then a bunch of demons came running from behind and the path to the opening was clear again. Sailor Venus took Princess Serenity's hand again and they ran for the opening. However Kurama and Kanoe blocked it again.

"I'm sorry, but this is far as you go." Kanoe implied walking toward them.

"I don't think so!" Snapped Sailor Venus whipping out her chain and sending it toward Kanoe.

Kanoe leaped out of the chain's way only by a hair.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" Sailor Venus yelled. The massive hearts pummeled Kanoe before he landed on the ground making him get knocked out.

"I'm impressed," Kurama said smoothly. "but can you defeat me, an S class demon?"

"Is the S suppose to mean special?" Sailor Venus quipped.

Kurama just gave her an icy stare.

"Fine then be that way, but don't underestimate me because I'm the leader of the Inner Senshi!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama replied leashing it at Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus leaped out of the way, but she was surprised to see the damage it did. As Sailor Venus came closer to the ground she sent her chain flying toward Kurama, he also leaped out of the way. Sailor Venus just then raised it to where Kurama was but he moved out of the way and landed quickly and gracefully on the ground. Sailor Venus landed on the ground a couple seconds after him and launched another attack.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus shouted. Kurama quickly moved out of the way but the beam grazed his left arm. Kurama looked at his wound and then looked back at Sailor Venus coldly. Sailor Venus cringed inwardly, and she took a couple steps backwards. Kurama then raised his hand, and a big Venus Fly Trap trapped Sailor Venus in it's mouth only leaving her head and legs free. Sailor Venus tried to shake free but the Venus Fly Trap was too strong.

"Don't you think it's appropriate that you should be inside a Venus Fly rap? Since you are Sailor Venus." Kurama said coolly. Sailor Venus only glared at back at him.

"I'm sorry but now you must die." He said monotonously.

__

"Yada," Princess Serenity screamed. "I won't let you kill Venus!"

"Then will you cooperate with us?" Kurama asked gently.

"Hai, just don't hurt Venus." Princess Serenity said calmly.

"Then you will come with us," Kurama commanded. "but Sailor Venus will go back to the Moon."

"Naze?" Princess Serenity asked confused.

"Because she will serve as our messenger to Queen Serenity." Kurama answered.

Sailor Venus tried getting free again. "I know what you're planning. I won't let you get away with it! Zettai Yurusenai!" Sailor Venus declared. She was beginning to power up as soon as she got enough energy she screamed really loud releasing her energy. The result of that caused the Venus Flytrap to blow up. As soon as the smoke cleared from the explosion Sailor Venus pulled out the Holy Sword. Then she charged toward Kurama and brought the edge to his neck. "This is what you want isn't it?" Sailor Venus asked in a dangerous tone.

"Is this sword made from the ginzuishou?" Kurama asked curiously.

__

"Bingo." Sailor Venus said bringing the edge closer to his throat.

"It was a really bad idea to draw out that sword." Kurama told her. Before she could ask why Kanoe just regained consciousness and threw a dart at her.

"Venus, watch out!" cried Princess Serenity but she was too late. The dart just hit Sailor Venus below her right shoulder. She dropped the sword and fell forward. Before Sailor Venus could hit the ground Kurama caught her.

*End Venus Flashback*

There was a knock on her door and it opened. It was the other Inner Senshi, they came to comfort Sailor Venus.

Sailor Jupiter put her hand on her right shoulder, "You didn't know that this would happen, so don't blame yourself all of this."

"Just be glad that Princess Serenity is still safe, also be glad that you're safe too." Sailor Mercury contemplated.

"We know that you tried your best to protect the princess. We will get her back soon and you know it!" Sailor Mars declared.

"Minna, arigato." Sailor Venus said gratefully.

__


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. Takeuchi Naoko-sensei and Kodansha own BSSM. Togashi Yoshiro-sensei and Shueisha Jump own YYH. If I did own them I wouldn't 

Author's Note to Blue Moon-san: Thank you for the R & R! Before I typed up Yuugao, I had it written in a notebook. I asked my sister to look at it. She freaked out when she saw it and also complained that there were too many flashbacks. Yes, I already have more than a prologue and the first 2 chapters. The others out yet because I haven't typed them up yet, no da. My sister thought it would be a good idea if I split the flashbacks separately instead of keeping them all in one chapter. There will be some Romantic Interest in this one, but wasn't there action in the previous chapter!

Yuugao

By AnimaeChina

Chapter 2

Princess Serenity woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"Koko--koko wa doko nan da?" She murmured. She grabbed her head and winced. "I remember now." 

*Princess's Flashback*

The princess ran to where they were yelling Sailor Venus over and over again. When she finally arrived she asked, "What happened to Venus? Will she be okay?" Giving Kurama a concerned look. For a second there it almost made Kurama feel a bit of remorse for what Kanoe had done.

"Don't worry hime, she's just sleeping." Kurama assured her.

"Yokatta." Princess Serenity breathed giving him a big smile.

"Now it's your turn." He said.

"Nan --" Princess Serenity began but was stopped by Kurama kissing her. "K-kiss?" She thought alarmed. A few seconds later she fell asleep immediately.

*End Princess's Flashback*

"That was some kiss." She grumbled. Then she laughed mirthfully and gave out a long sigh. _"I can't believe a thief gave me my first kiss."_ She thought.

Kurama was just right outside Princess Serenity's room. Before knocking the door he touched his lips. 

_"Why--Why am I still thinking about it?"_ Kurama thought confused.

*Kurama Flashback*

__

"I'm surprised the plan worked well!" Kanoe confessed.

"Hn," Kurama scoffed. "I rather not do it this way, but there is no way we can defeat all the guards of the Moon Kingdom. If we even beat them all, I know for sure that we can't beat all four senshi."

"How long will they be asleep?" Kanoe asked eyeing the two girls.

"Until we all enter our hideout." Kurama answered.

"Are you just going to leave Sailor Venus out her?" Kanoe asked concerned.

"Hai."

"Are you going to kill hime once we go back home?"

"Ii, if I did that the Queen will make us pay dearly."

"Wakarimashita." Kanoe responded softly, understanding.

"Ike." Kurama commanded.

"What do we do about our comrades?"

"Carry a couple and I'll carry hime. Then we'll come back, I think we'll finish before both wake up." Kurama said putting Sailor Venus down gently and picking Princess Serenity.

*End Kurama Flashback*

Kurama smirked and shook his head then her knocked the door softly.

"Dare?" Princess Serenity asked nervously. When Kurama came inside Serenity blushed and became stiff.

"Daijoubu ka? Your face is red." Kurama said.

"D-daijoubu." Serenity stuttered bringing her hands to her face. It took her a while to cool down and took a couple of breaths. 

"Um, if you don't mind, but could you please tell me your name?" She asked meekly but politely.

"Kurama, namae desu Kurama." He told her.

"Kurama." Princess Serenity repeated.

"Kurama-san, how long are you planning to keep me here?" She asked curiously.

"Whenever your mother hands us the ginzuishou." He answered easily.

"What do you plan on doing with the power of the ginzuishou?" She demanded.

"I don't know, make it give me more power or immortality. Who knows?" He said lazily. 

"I can't believe you don't know why you want the ginzuishou!" Princess Serenity said in shock. Then something hit her. "Then again I don't know much about the ginzuishou except that it can heal anything and destroy worlds."

Princess Serenity realized she made a mistake and gasped loudly.

_"Did I tell him too much?"_ She thought frightened covering her mouth with her hands. Then she gave Kurama a look of despair.

Kurama walked over to Princess Serenity and, she began to scoot back, shivering. She went too far and started falling off the bed. Before she fell on the ground Kurama grabbed her hand and put her in the upright position. Princess Serenity and Kurama were now a couple of inches apart. Kurama leaned toward Princess Serenity, making her catch her breath.

"I don't plan on destroying the world. I f I did I would have nowhere to live, ne?" Kurama whispered softly gazing into her eyes.

Princess Serenity nodded slowly in agreement. Her heart was beating loudly; she was scared if Kurama could hear it. Besides her heart she was also shaking tremendously.

"You're shaking." Kurama stated.

"Y-you're right." Princess Serenity agreed meekly, shaking harder.

Kurama wrapped his arms around her to comfort her but she was still shaking except not as much.

"Do I really frighten you that much?" He asked whispering in her ear. Princess Serenity nodded her head in response. "Why is that?" He whispered again into her ear.

"Because of what you did to Venus." Princess Serenity answered hoarsely.

"Gomen nasai, I had to do it for--" Kurama apologized but was cut off quickly.

"The ginzuishou." Princess Serenity said finishing for him.

Kurama chuckled at Princess Serenity and took a couple steps backwards from the bed. Princess Serenity stared at him blinking a couple of times.

"You're right. It was part all part of my plan." Kurama said.

"Part of your plan?" She asked. "So you knew I was coming to earth today. How did you know I was coming to Japan?"

"I was hiding in a tree and heard a couple of nobles gossiping. One of them mentioned that the Princess of the Moon's favorite country on Earth was Japan. I assumed that it was true and assembled some of my fellow thieves to check everyday."

Princess Serenity taking in all of his words. Then she sighed "I know I should have asked this first, but where am I?"

Kurama smirked, "You're in my hideout, in Reikai."

"Spirit world?" She said inquisitively.

"Hai, and don't think about escaping because there is no way anyone you know can find it." He warned walking toward the door.

"Would you kill me I did?" She asked unexpectedly, surprising herself.

Kurama turned around and stared at her in astonishment. He then shook his head at her. "Don't be silly." He chided playfully. Then he opened the door, and walked out closing the door behind him.

Princess Serenity wrapped her arms around herself as if to feel Kurama's arms around her again. "Didn't he think about the kiss too?" She whispered painfully.

Author's Note (again): If any of you have read my other fan fic I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore, did you notice that the heroes both have the save voice and the heroines are blonde and have blue eyes?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I'd be rich by now, which I'm not. Takeuchi Naoko-sensei and Kodansha (which TV Company owns BSSM? Is it Fuji TV?). Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei and Shueisha Jump (can somebody also tell me which company owns YYH?).

Author's Note: Oh yeah.... I just found out that Kanoe is really called Kuronue.... gomen nasai to all you hard core YYH fans ^_^; Thank you very much to those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I'm sorry for the long delay I just didn't feel like typing it for a while. I had a lot written down in my notebook but I didn't know what to leave in and take out.

Chapter 3

By AnimaeChina

Kurama ordered another youko, who looks a lot like Zelgadis, to bring some food to her. Then he walked over to where Kuronue was sitting. Kanoe threw an apple at Kurama and he caught it.

"Did you wash it?"

"Of course."

Then Kurama sat down next to Kuronue and took a bite out of his apple.

"So, how is hime?" Kuronue asked curiously.

"She's fine but frightened." Kurama answered.

"You're not worried?" Kuronue asked quizzically, facing him.

"Why should I be?" Kurama said coolly, asking another bite.

"You never know what might happen to he in a place like this especially because this is Reikai."

Kurama took another bite, closed his eyes and said, "You're right. I wonder if it was a good idea to have sent her!" He exclaimed.

"Then why don't you go check on them?" Kurama suggested slyly, taking another bite of his apple.

Kuronue let out a flustered sigh, "I can't believe you're calm about this." Then he got up and walked to the Princess Serenity's room.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ohime-sama." The youko Kurama sent said politely, coming into Princess Serenity's room, with a tray of food.

Princess Serenity didn't hear the demon she was still sitting on her bed, deep in thought. The demon looked at her sadly and put the tray down on a table.

"Ohime-sama!" The demon called out. Princess Serenity snapped and turned around.

"Nani?" Princess Serenity responded abruptly.

"I-I brought you some food, and don't worry this food is popular with humans in Japan." The youko said nervously, walking to her slowly.

"Arigato." Princess Serenity said politely. "Did Kurama send you?"

The youko nodded tensely. Princess Serenity gave him a kind smile when he handed her the tray. Princess Serenity put the tray on her lap and stared him straight in the eye.

"I don't want to eat alone. Would you please keep me company?" She asked sincerely.

The youko stared at her solemnly and sat next to her.

"Thank you, again." Princess Serenity said again, starting to eat.

__________________________________________________________________

Several minutes later Kuronue knocked Princess Serenity's door. Princess Serenity and the youko looked up. When Kuronue went in he was surprised to find that the princess was still unharmed. Then he looked at the youko and let out a sigh of relief.

"Kanashimi you may leave now." Kuronue ordered.

Kanashimi looked at Princess Serenity and she nodded telling him that it was okay. After Kanashimi left Kuronue plopped down beside her. Princess Serenity put the tray on the ground and cleared her throat.

"Gomen nasai, you haven't told me your name." Princess Serenity said diligently.

"Ah, ore wa Kuronue." He said slickly.

"I didn't think you would worry about me." Princess Serenity said delicately, suddenly changing the subject.

Kuronue almost fell off the bed in surprise.

"W-why did you change the subject?!" Kuronue asked flabbergasted.

Princess Serenity stared at him hard. "I thought Kurama would be the only person to really check on me unless he orders somebody else to do it."

"How do you know that Kurama didn't order me?" Kuronue asked inquiringly.

"You were standing right next to Kurama on that day you kidnapped me." She pointed out. 

"Good observation." He muttered, scowling.

"What do you want?" She asked rather cruelly.

"Is it okay if I just worry about you just a little bit?" Kuronue asked slyly, staring at her serenely.

After a couple minutes of cold silence Princess Serenity sighed and got up.

"Gomen nasai. I'm just really tense." Princess Serenity apologized.

Kuronue got up and put his hands on her shoulders. Princess Serenity froze, afraid of what he might do to her.

"Relax, I'm going to give you a massage." He told her wryly kneading her shoulders.

Princess Serenity slowly began to loosen up under his touch. She let out small calm breaths and closed her eyes.

"That's right hime, relax." 

"I'm a hostage, why are you treating me this way?" Princess Serenity asked tilting her head.

"Taku, you sure are stubborn." Kuronue muttered making a face.

Princess Serenity started giggling making Kuronue stop messaging. He could only stare at her confused. A couple of minutes later Kuronue joined in laughing really hard.

________________________________________________________________________

Kurama who finally finished his apple decided to go check on Princess Serenity. However he wasn't expecting Kuronue to still be in there; getting along with each other. When he was only a couple of meters away from the door he heard them laughing. He felt like as if he had been slapped and just stood in that spot for a couple of moments. 

_"I'm being stupid."_ Kurama thought smirking. _"Maybe it's a good idea for them to be on good terms, it'll ensure the princess' safety while she is here in Makai."_

Kurama knocked on the door and the laughter immediately stopped. Kurama smirked again and walked into the room.

"Kurama-san!" Princess Serenity exclaimed both Kuronue and she looking shocked.

"Doshite?" Kurama asked smiling inwardly.

Silence once again filled the room and caused tension between the three people. Kuronue sighed and got walking toward the door.

"Kuronue where are you going?" Princess Serenity asked.

"It's not fun anymore; the silence is too annoying." Kuronue said opening the door. "Ja ne." He added waving his hand, closing the door behind him.

Princess Serenity shifted uncomfortably and let out a wary sigh. Kurama walked over to the bed and noticed the tray.

"I should have asked Kuronue to bring this out with him." He commented picking it up and placing it on the table.

"Uh..." Princess Serenity murmured looking at him nervously, "It's my fault I'm the one who ate after all." Then she got off the bed and walked towards Kurama. "Why did you come back?"

Kurama turned away from her. "I just wanted to check up on you." He answered bluntly. Princess Serenity smiled at him and walked around him.

"I hope my next question doesn't fluster you but could you give a tour around your hideout?" She asked innocently. Kurama stared at her with his eyes wide.

Princess Serenity blushed and stared at the ground. "I promise I won't run away it's just that since I'm staying her for a while I might as well get accustomed to this place." She babbled.

Kurama smiled faintly, "Okay, I trust you."

Princess Serenity looked at him with surprise and happiness. "Honto! Yokatta!" Then she grabbed his hand. "To prove that I'll keep my promise I want you to hold my hand." She said cheerfully.

Kurama stared at her inquisitively trying hard not to blush. He nodded at her meaning that they would start the tour now.

Another Author's Note: I'm sorry for the extremely long delay. I've been distracted by the new anime I got *nervous laughter* Kareshii Kanoujo no Jijou and New Mobile Suit Report Gundam Wing. Kare Kano is a really good anime but the last episode sucks! GAINAX should have made it longer than twenty-six episodes! I heard that Tokyo Pop/MIXX is doing the translation for the manga. I hope it's much better than the anime (because it'll answer some questions!). Please remember to review! Arigato gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ã Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Fuji TV (?). Yu Yu Hakusho ã Togashi Yoshihiro, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierriot.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay...and the to the people who reviewed...

Wowie - I forgot that the realm of the youkai's was Makai ^^ (I think I did correct my mistake later in the last chapter though); thank you for correcting me...I thought the human world was Ningenkai, g not j but oh well. Maybe I will make this fic into a triangle ^_^.

Wolfy - Kurama is the redhead with green eyes. "Youko" Kurama is the guy with silver/white everything except his eyes, his eyes are gold and he's taller than human Kurama (he's 7 ft) ^^;. If you don't like Kurama/Serenity then why are you reading this fic, j/k and Kuronue is not Hiei, Kuronue was Kurama's former friend way before he met Yuusuke-tachi. Kuronue looks like Youko Kurama except he wears black and has a hat, he only appears in one of the YYH movies, btw.

VeggieBriefs - I'm glad you like it ^_^!

ScorpioNightShadow - Yes, Kurama was cute when he blushed...^_____^

Yuugao

By AnimaeChina

Chapter 4

After giving Princess Serenity the tour around the hideout they went back to her room.

"Thank you for trusting me. It really means a lot to me." Princess Serenity said shyly looking at Kurama smiling.

Kurama's heart began to thump, "Don't get too comfortable." He told her coolly opening the door to her room. Princess Serenity just gave him a bigger smile and walked into the room. 

Before Kurama closed the door she said something that kept him off guard. "I had a really good time and while I'm staying here, I hope to create more memories with you." 

Kurama's heart thumped even harder and a blush slowly began to form in his cheeks. "Good night." He muttered slamming the door. 

That action made Princess Serenity sad and confused. _"Did I say something wrong?" _She thought dejectedly.

________________________________________________________________________

Kurama was in his room splashing his face from the water of a basin. He then took a couple of deep breaths and looked at his reflection in the water basin. He frowned at himself and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed.

_"Why am I feeling this way?" _He thought troubled, his brow knitting together. _"She's only a girl! However, she is from the moon and a princess...could it be her powers?"_

Kurama's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on his door.

He quickly faced the direction of the door. "Dare!" He demanded.

Kuronue came walking in with his hands up like being escorted to a police car.

"Kuronue?" Kurama said restlessly, placing his head to his forehead.

Kuronue placed his hands on his hips pensively. "What the **hell** is wrong with** you**!" He snapped. Kurama just glared back at Kuronue and he did the same in return.

Kuronue sighed, "So how was the _tour_ with the princess?" He teased.

"It was good." Kurama answered bluntly.

Kuronue raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Sure, whatever. Just don't fall in love with her."

Kurama tensed and stood up. "What is that suppose to mean?" He asked acidly.

Kuronue cringed slightly. "I-It was just a joke. Don't take it personally, maybe it's best if I should leave now." He then walked slowly, backwards out of Kurama's door.

"Aho." Muttered Kurama bitterly.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Princess Serenity rose when the sun began to shine through her window. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes slowly. She cautiously walked over to the vanity still half asleep. As soon as she approached the vanity she grabbed for a brush and began to undo her odango pigtails.

While she was brushing her incredibly long, strait, blonde hair someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She said.

Kurama walked in languidly and Princess Serenity nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Ohayo." He greeted simply, smiling at her.

Princess Serenity's heart skipped a beat. _"Is he being nice...?" _She thought amazed. She rubbed both of her eyes with her free hand to see if she wasn't hallucinating. _"It's not an illusion."_ She thought staring with wide eyes.

Kurama frowned at her, "Doshite?"

Princess Serenity turned away from him quickly. "N-Nandai desu!" She stuttered nervously, continuing brushing her hair. (AN: Nandai desu does mean nothing, right?) Kurama just smirked and walked casually over to where she was standing. He brought out his hand and started straitening some strands of her hair. Princess Serenity jumped in surprise and Kurama leaned in closer.

"Mou daijoubu." He said softly, caressing her face. Princess Serenity looked at him fearfully.

Kurama leaned in closer. "I already told you if I hurt you, I wouldn't be able to get the ginzuishou." Princess Serenity nodded slowly. Kurama began brushing her hair with his fingers. After a couple of minutes he backed away. "I guess you would like a bath." He suggested. Before he left the door he told her that his minions would bring her a tub of hot water, soap, and some clothes to change into. 

"Thank you for going through this trouble." She told him kindly. Instead of responding Kurama just slammed the door in her face.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the Moon Kingdom...

"How do you purpose we get the princess back without giving the youko the ginzuishou?" Sailor Venus asked Queen Serenity.

"Do you think we can make a fake ginzuishou and give it to him?" Sailor Jupiter suggested.

Sailor Mars shook her head. "I don't that would work. Kurama isn't a _master_ thief for nothing. He would probably detect that it would be fake really quickly."

"I think he would also suspect that it would be fake if didn't feel anything from the ginzuishou. He managed to defeat Venus after all and she is the most powerful out of us all." Sailor Mercury added.

Queen Serenity sighed in distress and all of the senshi stopped talking waiting for her input. "I was thinking of talking to Enma-ou of Reikai."

All of the senshi widened their eyes because they couldn't believe that they forgot that option.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Sailor Jupiter declared.

"However..." Sailor Mars said frowning a little, placing a hand on her chin. "Why not ask Prince Endymion for help?"

Queen Serenity smiled kindly at her. "I know they are more powerful but the people of Reikai are more familiar with Makai than the royalty of Earth." 

Sailor Venus slouched in her seat. "I can't believe I didn't go to them." She said flabbergasted.

"Don't worry Venus." Sailor Jupiter told her lightly. "You did the right thing going back to the Moon Kingdom immediately. Anyway, why are you being so hard on yourself? You're the leader of the Inner Senshi you should be more confident."

Sailor Venus regained her composure. "You're right, thank you Jupiter."

"Douitashimashita." Sailor Jupiter replied politely.

"So do you agree that I should talk to Enma-ou?" Queen Serenity asked the Inner Senshi for their consent. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter nodded in agreement but Sailor Mercury looked a little antsy.

"What if they fail?" She asked Queen Serenity nervously. 

"I will then ask for Prince Endymion to help us." Queen Serenity answered. Sailor Mercury relaxed and nodded and looked up at her smiling.

"So, all of you agree?" Queen Serenity asked the Inner Senshi once more. This time all of the senshi nodded in agreement giving the queen confident smiles.

Author's Note: I hope you like the meeting at the Moon Kingdom. I was thinking that the Reikai Tantei should help them instead of the Earth Kingdom at first. I know that Koenma didn't know about Kurama until he conspired with Hiei and Gouki but I was thinking that Koenma might forget about this case. He is very busy after all...and maybe I should make his true form look like he's in middle school instead of high school. I mean it has been many years since the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by Metallia and co, right? 


End file.
